Manga Club
by Rowans land of imangation
Summary: Naruto has a passion for his club, it's the only thing he really enjoys. But what happens when a new student, Sasuke Uchiha joins his beloved club? find out in this dramatic romance story! SasuNaru, slowley goes into M ratings later on in other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Manga club.**

Chapter one - The begining of something new.

hey, i'm Naruto. everythings been twisted laterly, ever since that new kid 'Sasuke' showed up, i...can't explain it, i have just changed...and started this new feeling. i'll start from the begging...when it all happened.

"hey Naruto" Kiba yelled as i walked through the door.

"hi kiba." i said, in my usuall mono-tone voice.

"Naruto you wouldn't believe this! a new student came today, and signed up for our club!!!"

"awesome." i wasn't really that thrilled.

You see, i'm not one to get very excited or show many emotions to people, Kiba is my best friend, So he knows deep down i'm excited to see the new person. Just little things like that make kiba a good friend. Because he knows how i really feel. It's like his phsycic...creepy.

"Naruto! the best part is, he is coming to check the club out today! i can't wait!" kiba was almost bouncing of the walls, he always got so excited about every little thing.

"That's good." i replied not very enthusiastic about the whole thing.

Kiba and i went to our spot, where we sat down in the squishy been bags and talked about new manga we got, but most of the time we would talk about school and just gossip. i have to admit that i loved talking with kiba, i mostly listen to him blab on, but i guess i would perfer it to be that way.

Fortunatley for our club ten-ten had a big room for our club days. It was apart of the school, but it was a seperate room compared to teaching rooms. Ten-ten had decorated it so you could sit down and just talk where-ever you felt like it, kiba and me perfered the bean bags, while other use the weird looking chairs and so on.

"You seem a bit quite Naru, What's wrong?"

"nothing...just don't ask."

i was upset because i knew that Gakuna was coming home soon and i needed to get away from the house. I was scared, every other time he would come home, i would go to Kiba's house. but that was only for a little while cause he found out where Kiba lived. and that didn't turn out so good.

"Okay Naru, how come you not interested in any girl i try to hook you up with?"

"I don't want a girlfriend, None that you have introduce me too, have been worth my time." I said slightly flushed and embarrassed, i never liked personal questions.

"That's harsh!" Kiba suddenly gasped, then a huge smirk spred across his face. This is bad. "You like boys don't you!"

Unfortunatley everybody's head in the club room turned to Kiba and me's direction. "That was a bit loud kiba!" i said sort of whispering and slightly annoyied.

i wasn't to sure myself...but i didn't want to be with anyone. it only hurt.

That's when the new kid walked in the door. His neat schoold uniform and his bag that he lightly hung over one shoulder gave him a cool vibe. His hair done punk style, black hair with bangs straight down his face, parted in the middle and the back of his hair spiked up. Then he had a pair of glasses that made him look safistacted, Something about him intrigguided me, a mix of so many different personalitys made one that i cannot yet discribe.

Kiba imediatially got to his feet, went over to the new boy to greet him, and bought him over.

"Naru, this is Sasuke! Sasuke, this is Naruto." Kiba was smiling and looking as joyess as ever.

"hey Naruto, nice to meet you."

he looked at me with thoose pure night black eyes of his, i was to interested in them to say anything.

"Naruto's just shy Sasuke. i really hope you enjoy our club, you can sit with us if you want."

"That would be good." Sasuke gave this smile, it was very different from everybody else, to be honest everything about him is different from everybody else somehow.

KIba sat him down and went through all of the rules, and all of the usual stuff that we do.

As far a good first impressions go...his was the best.

what's with Sasuke, that's so interesting?

-----------------------------------

The next day at club. 2:40

-----------------------------------

i arrived at club my usual time, to see Kiba and Sasuke talking away. Kiba looks in my direction and notices me. He gets to his feet and practically sprints to where i am.

"Naruto! how are you?" Kiba says frantically, making it seem more like a welcome then a question.

Kiba then embrassed me into a big hug. god his annoying sometimes.

"Sasuke is really nice. I want him to sit with us untill he finds his place in the school."

"okay." i'm not too enthused with him sitting with us, he makes me feel shy and curious. i guess it's just a vibe.

yeah. i guess...

"are you sure you're okay Naruto, you've been a bit odd lately, i've noticed you get like this a couple of times during the year...it's very strange. Is something up?" kiba sounded very sympathetic and worried.

"Kiba, you're just being too observent. I'm fine." although i'm lying through my teeth, i try and make it as natural as breathing.

"mmm. i know somethings up, and sooner or later i'm going to find out."

The chances of that happening are well under yes. But i will keep that also to myself.

i walked over to our sitting area, and damn it he stole my favourite bean bag. i'm guessing he likes black.

"Hey Naruto."

"hi."

i'm so curious about him and all i can come up with is 'hi' i'm going to have to do alot better if i want to get to know him, and starting tomorrow i will try.

"Afternoon everyone! i have a new assiment for everyone." Neji basically screamed at the top of his lungs to get everybodys attention.

Everyone turned there heads. Waiting anxiously.

"Okay everyone, i have good and bad news. The bad news is, ten-ten is sick and will be off for a couple of months, she had a accident and will need to recover. so i will be taking charge for thoose months. The good news is the assiment i have picked out for all of you."

by the sounds of it, this is going to be gruleing...if neji is encharge, and in a bad mood, who knows what he will do.

"The assiment is vital, and i am going to put a time on it as well, for nerly all of you this is going to be a great oppitunity, and for others a very bad day." neji cleared his throught. " i have been emailing the manager of 'vis media' and i am able to have one manga published under the company, that's if it's any good."

My heart was starting to pund in my chest, this was a great oppitunity. My legs wouldn't stop shaking, i don't think i have ever been this excited.

"Now i have given this a twist, i have made it so that there is two people working on the one book, one will draw and one will do the storey line and sort of help out with charater discription, so on." i don't like this idea! "But you're working partners will be randomized, we will let you choose wether you want to draw or create the storey line, but i have to warn you, some of you may miss out." i think i just died! i can't work with a random partner...And i can deffentially not miss out! "If there are too many people on drawing there will be less for the storey line matter, therefore some may miss out. Please write you're names on theese peices of paper i am going to hand out, along with what you would like to do."

he started to hand around the pecies of paper, and i was feeling nervous about who they were going to put me with. i was hopeing to god it was kiba!

He handed me a sheet of paper. i write my name, and of course i wanted to draw. i folded it and gave it to Neji, he always would look at me funny, he would sort of smile and just look at me. He scared me sometimes. i sat back down and waited egally.

Strangly, Sasuke learned down near my ear and whispered something into it.

"what did you pick?"

"to draw, you?"i whispeared back.

"The oppisite, i hope i get pair with you."

i felt a sudden wave of warmth, it was a nice feeling for somebody (besides Kiba) to say something like that.

i gave a kind of awkward smile. he smiled but in his eyes you could tell that he seemed to look a bit let down.

Neji then put one hand of notes into the box that said 'Art'. Then with his other hand he put the handful in the box that says 'idea' Sasuke's was in there. Now that i mention it, i don't know which one Kiba would have taken.

i leaned over to Sasuke's ear and whispered in it.

"which one did Kiba pick?"

"art." he whispered back.

secretly i was hopeing that kiba picked that, so i could learn about Sasuke more...get to know him better.

i don't know whats so intriguing about Sasuke...someone help!?

Neji put his hand in the box labeled 'art' my heart started to race.

"okay..." he unwrapped the neatly folded peice of paper. "the first person is, Kiba" i was rested, but worried for Kiba. He then took out one from the other box. "and kiba will be partnered with, Shikamaru" i had a look at Kiba's facial expression then Shikamaru's, put it this way they didn't look very happy.

a couple more notes got pulled, and none of them people that i knew. he drew, once again from the 'art' box, pulling out yet another name.

He did that strange look towards me. "Naruto." My heart started to race, very fast. he pulled out another name "Naruto, you will be paired with..." i was hopeing to god it was going to be Sasuke. Please le it be Sasuke!

"...Sasuke...you're very lucky Sasuke Naruto is a very good drawer, one of the best. I'm sure with you're great imagination you will create a great comic."

"i looked over at Sasuke, he was smileing. i wasn't sure what i was doing, i was shocked, i think...then why does my face feel warm...must be getting hot.

i don't understand him...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything laterly has been a bit twisterd. I had found that Kiba didn't hang out with me much anymore since this assiment came up. Also that sasuke was always trying to get my attention somehow, maybe it's just my imagination but Whenever he was with friends and i would walk behind them, he would always try to look behind him and glance at me. Maybe he was curious like me about him. I also found him always looking at me from a distence, then i would look back and he quickly turned around and walked off. There was alot of other things, but i'm sure, very sure that he isn't trying to get my attention, he probley wants to spend time with me so we can get our manga started. it's only been a couple of days, and i would have gone to club, but laterly...i would rather go and swim, go to the beach, i think Sasuke, kind of makes me nervous...i don't know what's up with him.

"Okay, i'm going to go to club today!" i was at lunch, at my lonley table once again. i was telling myself that over and over again. i had to go to club, it would take my mind off things. The day was nearing...the day when that awfull gardian would come back, i had to ask kiba or someone, i will ask him at club. Without notice Sasuke came and sat down beside me.

"Hey Naruto."he said cautiously.

i jumped, he scared me.

"oh, hi."

"sorry, did i frighten you?"

"yeah."i sort of laughed nervously. i don't know why but i can't really talk when Sasuke is around. For some reason, he makes me nervous.

"are you coming to club today? you haven't been in a while. Kiba said that it's unusual for you not to come."

So he hangs around Kiba still.

"yeah, i am. do...you like club?"

He smiled at me. "yeah, i do. You don't talk much do you?"

"hn. i guess,i don't see the point to talk all the time. If i need to say something i say it."

"fair enough. hey about our manga...we really need to start it."

"yeah, sorry i haven't really been giving it that much thought, i was going to say something today at club to you about it."

it looked like he just got a bit happier, he kind of glowed.

"you where?!"

"yeah." i smiled at him. then i noticed something.

"sasuke, it's not very hot in here."

he looked at me confused.

"what do you mean?"

"well, you're cheeks just went a bit red, that's all."

he laughed nervously and turned his head slightly, so i wasn't able to see his face properly.

"are you okay?"

"yeah..." he looked back up at me. "can i sit with you today?"

"aren"t you already?"

he laughed nervously "yeah sorry."

from then we talked alot more at school and during classes we would still talk...

i woder if we will run out of things to say...?

he seems, to make me warm inside...what is this weird feeling, it's kind of...good.

------------------

club. 2:35pm

------------------

i walk into club to find Kiba and shikamaru together working on there manga. They were a bit close to eachother...like really close. Kiba what are you going to get you're self into.

"Hey Naruto."

i turn around to find Sasuke.

"hey. ready?"

he smiled.

"yeah!"

we walk over to the bean bags and i get out all my drawing stuff. i pass him a drawing book.

"what's this?"

"it's my drawing book i want you to go through it so you get an idea of how my manga style is."

"oh."

he starts to go through it. it looks like he is impressed.

"theese are good! real good."

i just smile.

"is that a real smile Naruto?"

i nod. and it was, him and Kiba are the only ones that have looked through it, so i get happy when they comment on my work.

"umm...Naruto what's with all the pairings of people in this school.

crap.

i sat closer to him so i could see what he was looking at.

"um. well...you see Sasuke. i play this game with my drawings."

"and..."

"and, well i just sort of match up anyone i see...and if i like the pairing i will draw more pictures of them, so on."

"some of theese are gays, and lebians..."

"yeah...well i saw them walk past."

i am so embarresed. i love drawing couples and i do it with anyone i see. eh' why did i give him that one!

"you drew Kiba and shikamaru!"

he kept turning the pages only to see more and more of them.

"they hate eachother, wouldn't that make a good romance/yaio manga."

"so you don't mind gays."

deep down, i love them i love drawing them they make for good storey of ecxeption and romance and bitter hate and disgus.

but if i were to be gay...i don't think i could handle it.

"Naruto...can you draw one of me?"

"a picture?"

"yeah" he smiled. i'm deffentially going to draw him smileing.

i got out all of my drawing stuff and started to sketch him. he is so beautiful. Even though he is a boy, i still think he is beautiful. his face his eyes everything is so pefect.

"Sasuke, who do you live with?"

"well, i bassically live with myself, i have one gardian, but there always out at work. we both live in a small house."

"oh awesome do you like it?"

"yeah, i guess if you like loneleyness."

loneleyness...i love that feling.

"what about you?"

"um. i.. live with two gardians. my real perents died and theese people adoptied me. and both of them are shitheads." i gave a sarcastic smile.

"don't worry mine died two." he smiled, at me with a comforting smile, i like that one two.

a moment or two past and i had finished drawing the eyes...his were so beautiful.

"hey sasuke, are you by you're self at the moment?"

"ah, yeah why?"

"do you think i would be able to stay for a couple of days?"

he smiled, and got flushed again. god he does that all the time around me.

"i would be more then happy if you stayed with me for a little."

"thank you so much. i owe you one."

"i'll exchange it for a hug."

"fine." i smiled, big, and i couldn't stop...

he was so...

i can't even explain it in words... he is just Sasuke.

a great, warm feeling that sweeps up you're body and make you feel like you're tipsy and not able to walk straight. the feeling, i shall name it 'sasuke' for now. i'm sure there is a word to it.

i am curious about him...but why?

-------------------

at kiba's house

-------------------

Sasuke gave me some of his storeys i can read through, so i know his type. i think this feeling of 'sasuke' is growing inside me. i should ask someone.

after club i decied to go to kiba's house, then after that i would go to Sasukes.

he got into his pajamas and sat on his bed, i sat down with him.

"Look Kiba there's this thing that i need to know about."

kiba looked confussed and curious.

"okay...i'm all ears, go on."

"okay. you might think this is strange, but... well, you know Sasuke. he makes me feel weird, i'm so curious about him... all i can do is smile and not stop when he says something nice to me, he makes me feel...different."

Kiba is smileing so big that it's scary...

"i think you like him Naruto?"

i was gobsmacked.

"well, yeah like a friend."

"no...you're growing a feeling for Sasuke, that you have with no other. i don't know if you inexperinced or just thick but i think you're falling for him... "

"no..but...but i can't be with him!! and, i have only known him for about 2 weeks. how can you say that!? i can't fall for him!?"

"well that's what it is...and i'm sorry but it's natural for everyone to feel this way about one person they desire."

"but...it can't be. don't worry, right?"

"can't help you...i don't know how to get rid of it. sorry."

"...but i can't." i think i might cry.

"worse thing is...you're going to stay at his for a couple of days...have fun!"

"KIBA!"

"well, it's only natural for a 17 year old boy to do stuff like that. i knew you were gay." he smiled, and i almost smiled back...

but the fact of me falling for Sasuke, was no smiling matter.

"none of this is okay! not for me!" i was on the verge of crying.

"i think that it's about time you fell for somebody."

"you're not funny." i snapped back at him.

"oh yeah, by the way...i drew pictures of you and Sasuke do you want them?" he was teasing me.

"and i drew pictures of you and Shikamaru!"

he just giggled.

"i'll have them!"

sasuke,and me. it's just not right....

it can't be i mean, after what happens at home...i didn't think i could get like this...ever!

Sasuke, what have you done to me? i'm going to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

i arrived out frount of Sasuke's house, i rang the door bell and waited paitentially.

i can't fanciey Sasuke, i have only just met him and even if i did like Sasuke, trying to do stuff with him would be impossible. the flashbacks of that day would haunt over me...

hn. that day...

----flashback---

"Naruto. Come here!" Gakuna yelled from his bedroom.

i walked over to his room, he was sitting on the bed starring at me.

"come over here Naruto"

i walked over to him and stood infrount of him. He looked me up and down.

"Naruto...Haru said that he found...cut's on you're wrist again."

i didn't say anything, i just looked down at my feet.

"i love you, Naruto. Why are you doing it? do you really want to die."

"...i don't want to die, i just want to make the pain in my heart go away."

"so young...but so many problems." He then looked at me in a funny way.

"you're very handsome aswell...like haru."

"no...Haru is prettier."

"i don't know, wanna see who is prettier?"

i didn't say anything. i really didn't want to.

"Naruto take off you're shirt."

"...yes Gakuna." i was afraid

i slid my shirt over my head, just as i was told. if i disobeyed they would hit me and Gakuna was the strongest.

he ran his cold hand from my chest downward to my lower stomache.

"you are beautiful Naruto."

he brang me into one of his hugs, weird stuff like this was normal. But he had never done anything further. untill...this day.

"Naruto?"

"yes Gakuna."

"Is haru home?"

"no he is out for a couple of days on a buissness trip, remember. he told you last night at dinner."

"good. then Naruto i want you to take you pants off."

"Gakuna?" i'm curious and so timid at the same time.

"are you disobaying me!?" he sounded angry.

"no Gakuna, sorry."

i unbuckled my button and slid my pants off, i looked at Gakuna and he had taken his shirt off. i have a bad feeling about this...

Gakuna picked me up and put me on the bed.

"lay down, Naruto."

i didn't lay down. i didn't want to.

"Naruto...must you do it the hard way?"

Gakuna took of his jeans and crawled over to where i was, he pushed me down onto the bed and he sat ontop of me so i couldn't get up again.

"Gakuna, what are you doing?!"i'm really, really scared. What is he doing?!

"Naruto, i love you more then a parent should, i've always wanted to do this with you. always waiting for the chance too."

"but you love Haru."

"i can love both of you." he then smiled at me.

"i want to show you how much i love you Naruto."

i started to panic.

he pushed his lips on mine and started to grind his hips against mine. after a few moments he put his tounge into my mouth and started to kiss me fiecley. then he stopped.

he was painting slightly.

"Naruto, don't you know how to kiss someone back?"

"no Gakuna." i was almost crying, starting to get what he might do to me.

"just copy what i do and i won't hurt you."

he started to kiss me again and i put my tounge in his mouth also, swirling it around and copying his ever movement. after a few more moments he stopped again.

"Good Naruto. now copy every movment and touch that i do. i go first okay?"

"yes..." a slow tear ran down my face. i was trying so hard to keep all of them in. Lucky tear...you escaped.

he had finished with kissing me, and started to lick and suck slowly down my neck, all the way down to my underware line. then he took my underwear off.

more tears flowed one after the other escaping. Just like i wanted to so badly, so i would never have to enduor this.

he started to suck and lick my length, which made me cry loudley.

"STOP IT GAKUNA! please!"

but he continued.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" i said it over and over again, but he still did nothing.

he finally stopped and i tried to get up, but he only pushed me back down.

"Naruto you will stay there untill i am finished with you!"

he took off his own underware, i saw it, it was really big, and it made me sick. i was close to puking.

"Naruto, get up on all four like a dog."

i didn't reply, i just did it. i knew what was coming next. i didn't like it.

he crawled up behind me.

"Naruto this is going to really, really hurt."

it hurt so much, but the pain in my heart and the vomit that was slowley rising in my stomache were worse, then the mere pain i felt in my body.

i screemed and screemed, but know one could here me, know one to help me. i only wished. that this day... could die, just like i did inside, when he left me on that bed, curled up laying in my own vomit and blood. he hit me badly after aswell, because i screemed, and now i couldn't move.

was it the pain of my battered body that enabled me to move?, or was it the hurt in my heart that was so confused and helpless?

theese are the type of questions no one can answer...

---flashback finish---

i knocked again on his door, and this time it opened.

"Naruto! come in."

i walked in, and the house was surprisingly clean. he went into the kitchen and started doing something. i sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, quietly.

"just make yourself at home, i just have to clean up in here go look around if you want, you okay?" he looked worried.

"not really."

"you wanna talk about it?"

"later on. maybe."

"sure." he smiled.

i loved it when he smiled...it would make me smile. and i did.

but i don't lilke him...i don't want to.

i watched him for a moment or two. Just to find out, what was different about him to everyone else.

his personality, his air that send a bright charm down my back, his eyes that tell you everything but at times tell you nothing.

i stare into his eyes for a few moments to relise he is actually staring into mine aswell.

"you're very upset Naruto and you despratly need someone. You're curious too, you have many problems...do you not?"

"and you're a fucking gypsy." i smiled at him, so he knows i mean no harm.

"what do you see in mine?" he was smiling again. i love that smile.

i stared into his eyes, my legs feel weak and i feel like my heart is going to collapse from irregular breathing.

"warmth, but sad...confused."

"well said, but you forgot one thing."

"what?"

"curious."

"what about?"

there was a pause. he was just staring at me and smiling.

"you."

my mind stop and all i could think about was him, his soft but unexpecting voice. gental movements, my heart felt strange.

"i want to know more about you because you're so damn i have no idea why."

i said nothing. but i really wanted to tell him why i couldn't be with him. Why i could feel the same way as he does about me. not that i have fallen in too deep. only a little.

we didn't talk for a couple of seconds.

"you can take a shower if you want?"

"please."

he took me to the shower and showed me how to work it.

while doing so, my mind was so confused...

why, why him.

it's not right. The memoreys. but if i didn't have any of them, would you be with him. if you got help would you be with him?

would i? maybe...just maybe, i will try, to fix things...

for him.

what have you done to me Sasuke?

you make me smile to much.


	4. Chapter 4

uChapter 4u

"Naruto! wake up!" Sasuke was shaking me slightly.

i slowley opend my eyes.

"are you okay? you were having a nightmear by the sound of it."

i sat up in a daze.

"whats the time?" i said really sleepliy.

"it's two. you keeped screeming and you were horribley crying. Are you sure you're fine?"

i have nightmeres alot. i wonder how much he heard.

"you keeped saying for Gakuna to stop. who is he?"

"my... Gardian."

"what was he doing?"

i looked at Sasuke, he was really worried and scared. i will tell him...but not now.

i said nothing.

"we can talk about it in the morning."

"okay."

"i hope you're okay. i really do."

Sasuke then brang me into his arms, they were warm, comforting and i felt safe. it was a good feeling... one i wanted a long time ago. i hugged him back. i wanted this feeling to stay...but it can't.

He let go and wiped the tears off my face.

"please. tell me when you're ready, i really want to help you so you don't have to suffer like this. i don't know what it is, but i know something is really wrong. i can tell."

and damn he is right. i will tell him, when i'm able to. but... not now.

"goodnight, Naruto."

i collapsed on my bed, just laying there.

okay, maybe i do need help...

phsycology?

urgh, now that's a nightmere. i can't believe i'm doing it for him.

-------------------

Next morning.

-------------------

i dragged myself out of bed, i need some coffee.

"morning Naruto." he looked cheerful.

"morning."

he was out on the bocony. his house was two storey, all the bedrooms were on the second floor. and the view was amazing, it was of all of the city.

i walked out onto the balcony, i was only wearing my boxers, but i didn't care.

"you're going to get a cold Naruto."

"you just wait and see. i won't."

Sasuke walked out onto the balcony, and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Naruto, we need to do a start on the manga...i thought that this would be a good time."

"yeah, okay. tomorrow."

"what about today?"

"i don't know, can we do it tomorrow."

"sure."

there was a silience. i turned around to look at Sasuke. and he was starring at me, smiling. i smiled back. it's like an auto-matic re-action.

"why am i so interested in you?" he said it with that loving smile.

i'm not going to admit it! i am not going to admit it! not yet. not now. not here! later...when i feel better about everything. when i find someway, to help myself. Because right now, i don't love you. i can't. i need to tell you,

i relised i was still staring at him.

"Sasuke. i.."

Sasuke was looking at me, really curiously.

"i...need um," i cleard my throut.

"...some help." i was a bit teary, my eyes were watering up.

crap.

"what do you mean Naruto?" he was worried, he looked scared.

"i have.." how do i put this.

"..had some problems, in my past...that need..." i think i might cry, every word is struggling to come out my mouth.

"...to be fixed, i don't want to carry on feeling...like this. it's going to ruin the things that i want."

a tear, ran down my face. damn it, why can't you stay in my eye like a good tear.

Sasuke got up and walked over to me. he wiped my tear away and hugged me.

"i will help in every way i can. JUst tell me what i need to do."

i hugged him back, he was always so warm.

"okay." we stood there for a little bit in silience.

i didn't want that moment to end.

"Sasuke...i'm hungry."

"we'll go out and eat, i don't have much food here."

"okay." i smiled, i enjoyed his huggs, and his reasuring voice.

okay, well maybe i am falling more and more for you with everyword that comes out you're mouth. but i'm sorry.

--------------

town.

-----------

sasuke took me to a breakfast bar, it was really nice. i could see couples everywhere and people were looking at me and Sasuke strangely.

"Sasuke, why are people looking at us strangely?" i whispeared to him.

"Because they think we are dating." he whispeared back.

my insides froze up enable to move. was this good or bad?

the cafe people showed us our table and we sat there. i looked out the window, and Sasuke was looking at me.

"Naruto, do you want to talk about it when we get back home."

i looked at Sasuke, it almost looked like he would cry. Strange, real strange.

"even though i haven't known you for long, Naruto. i care about you so much, i don't want to see you suffer like this okay."

"stop worrying...i'll be okay today, i just want to enjoy today."

he reached over the table and grabbed my hands. his were soft, perfect hands. even just a simple touch of my hands would send a charming glow through my entire body.

he squeezed my hands slightly and then let go of them.

i was just starring at him, and then at my hands.

i couldn't speak.

just what is wrong with me why does he make me feel like this. and it's been a couple of days of actually knowing him and i already feel like this... i don't know how much longer i can take this, my feeling for him seems to be growing with every breath he takes.i want to be near him, but i don't want to feel so attached to him like i already do. stupid mind and body...maybe you're just looking for something that will be worthet and real.

...maybe, just maybe deep down inside i do feel this emotion called 'love' maybe it is real. and maybe it's for you.

i wonder how you feel?

would i be dissapointed if you didn't feel the same way..?

maybe...

should i except theese crazy feelings?

maybe.

or have i already?

sasuke...what are you?


End file.
